Laparoscopic surgical instruments are used to perform surgical operation without making large incisions in the patient. The laparoscopic instruments are inserted into the patient through a cannula, or port, that has been made with a trocar. Typical sizes for cannulas range from three millimeters to twelve millimeters. Smaller cannulas are usually preferred, and this presents a design challenge to instrument manufacturers who must find ways to make surgical instruments that fit through the cannulas.
Certain surgical procedures require cutting blood vessels or vascular tissue. This sometimes presents a problem for surgeons because it is difficult to suture blood vessels using laparoscopic tools. Very small blood vessels, in the range below two millimeters in diameter, can often be closed using standard electrosurgical techniques. If a larger vessel is severed, it may be necessary for the surgeon to convert the laparoscopic procedure into an open-surgical procedure and thereby abandon the benefits of laparoscopy.
Several journal articles have disclosed methods for sealing small blood vessels using electrosurgery. An article entitled Studies on Coagulation and the Development of an Automatic Computerized Bipolar Coagulator, J. Neurosurg., Volume 75, Jul. 1991, describes a bipolar coagulator which is used to seal small blood vessels. The article states that it was not possible to safely coagulate arteries with a diameter larger than 2 to 2.5 mm. A second article is entitled Automatically Controlled Bipolar Electrocoagulation--"COA-COMP", Neurosurg. Rev. (1984), pp. 187-190. This article describes a method for terminating electrosurgical power to the vessel so that charring of the vessel walls can be avoided.
It has been recently determined that electrosurgical methods may be able to seal larger vessels using an appropriate electrosurgical power curve, coupled with an instrument capable of applying a large closure force to the vessel walls. It is thought that the process of coagulating small vessels is fundamentally different than electrosurgical vessel sealing. Coagulation is defined as a process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dried. Vessel sealing is defined as the process of liquefying the collagen in the tissue so that it crosslinks and reforms into a fused mass. Thus, coagulation of small vessels is sufficient to permanently close them. Larger vessels need to be sealed to assure permanent closure.
It would be desirable to have a surgical tool capable of applying electrosurgical energy, capable of applying a large closure force to the vessel walls, and also capable of fitting through a cannula. A large closure force between the jaws typically requires a large moment about the pivot for each jaw. This presents a challenge because the first and second pins have a small moment arm with respect to the pivot of each jaw. A large force, coupled with a small moment arm, is undesirable because the large forces may shear the first and second pins. It is also undesirable to increase the moment arm of the first and second pins because the physical size of the yoke might not fit through a cannula.
Several bipolar laparoscopic instruments are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,527 discloses a bipolar laparoscopic instrument for tubal cauterization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,047 discloses a bipolar laparoscopic instrument with a replaceable electrode tip assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,638 discloses a bipolar coagulation and cutting forceps with first and second conductors extending from the distal end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,166 discloses a bipolar endoscopic instrument having a detachable working end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,359 discloses a bipolar coagulation device.
The present invention solves the problem of providing a large closure force between the jaws of a laparoscopic bipolar electrosurgical instrument, using a compact design that fits through a cannula, without risking structural failure of the instrument yoke.